Luis did 29 sit-ups in the evening. Emily did 19 sit-ups at night. How many fewer sit-ups did Emily do than Luis?
Find the difference between Luis's sit-ups and Emily's sit-ups. The difference is $29 - 19$ sit-ups. $29 - 19 = 10$.